Drive Me Crazy
by JasZ1991
Summary: but he's the one that ended it…. He's the one that started this dangerous game of cat and mouse. It's driving them both into a sea of madness.


_**This one-shot was inspired by Sung Ji Eun's song 'Going Crazy'. there is eng version by Moa. I hope you Enjoy.-JasZ**_

* * *

Things have changed since the war in the Quarter. Davina has lost it all. Her powers have dwindled down to nothing, her best friend ran off after the death of Aiden. She ended her relationship with Kol. Well actually, he's the one that ended it. Apparently, she wasn't any use to him anymore.

It took some time for her to get over it and she did…. Still she blames herself for risking it all for a man whose mood changes like flipping a light switch. She's moved on slowly going out with new friends and started seeing a nice boy. That Marcel approved of him right away.

Deep in her heart she still has feelings for the Original. Just not the same ones when he was in Kaleb's body. Maybe it was all Kaleb? Was he the reason Kol changed? How she misses the connection they once had. Even in his original body they had a connection not a witchy one anymore. Not that she minded.

It's been months since the break up and since the war ended. It's just a few weeks that she starts to feel a presences around herself. Packages and trinkets being left on her front steps. Startling messages left on her voice messages. She knows it's all from him. He's toying with her. Playing that stupid little game of his.

She can feel his eyes on her everything she's out… Or when she's in the comfort of her home. He's watching everything she's doing. Who she goes with… Who she presses her lips too. What she eats…. He sees Everything!

It's a dark summer night when she spots him under a lamp post that she confronts him. She's tired of the late calls he often leaves to get her attention. Commenting on her current boyfriend who is overall a sweet guy! Anything that he does is driving her Mad!

It's become difficult for her to pretend that nothing was affecting her. Having to hide the feelings that stir within her. They weren't of love or annoyance like they once were… they are of actual fear. She's scared of what he may do next.

Stomping up to him, she looks up into his cold dark eyes. His usual smirk playing on his lips as he watches her. He knows he's gotten her attention after all four months of pulling the little stunts. Following her in the shadows, in board daylight. She can't hide from him; he'll find her no matter what. She'll never break free from him. He's never going to let her go.

Once upon a time, he wanted to live a 'normal' witchy life with her. But when his or rather Kaleb's body was destroyed he was brought back into his original one. He still had the lingering feelings and pretended not to have them. A vampire's weakness is love… It is why he pushed her way….

After some time, he realized he didn't give a damn and went after her. Only to discover that she had moved on; living a normal life. Seeing a foolish little boy that knows nothing of her likes and dislikes. Sure he made it into a game… but he does care for the little witch.

"Hello, Darling." Kol greets with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she stops several feet away from him terrified to get any closer.

"Can't a man come and see how his lovely ex is doing?" Kol flashes a wide toothy grin.

"Cut the crap Kol, what the hell do you want?" Davina snaps as she stares at him.

"You, darling." Kol taunts while closes in the distances between them. "Seems that you need me-"

"I need you to back off," She pushes him away from her. "I'm fine on my own! If you 'care enough' just leave me the hell alone!"

"No," He growls as he grabs hold of her wrist. "You are mine!"

"Let me go! I don't want anything to do with you!" She cries while fighting tears from slipping down her cheeks. The raw, clawing emotion drills into her heart.

"I love you!" Kol retorts while staring down into her blue eyes that once shined with trust and love. "I know you love me too."

"That is not love! You can't call that love! Besides I'm not in love with you anymore." She snaps while stabbing him with her index finger. "That was a long time ago… Someone else-"

"You are not allowed to love anyone but me!" He bears his teeth at her. "I will spill the blood of all those who taste the sweetness of your lips!"

"Can't you see that we weren't meant to be? You're hurting me…. Let go!" She uses her powers to get him to let go. "This isn't right Kol… Just let go… You're going crazy with this obsession…. Don't you see that you're dragging me along? I beg you, please just let me go."

"You can't leave me!" He howls as he grabs a tight hold of her. "Don't you dare…"

Davina stares at him. It's apparent that she'll have to go to great lengths to get him out of her life… A life she once dreamt with him at her side. His heighten emotions made it unbearable…. She was willing to get over it… but he's the one that ended it…. He's the one that started this dangerous game of cat and mouse. It's driving them both into a sea of madness.

* * *

 _ **there you have it. I wanted to show Vampire Kol's side when it comes to rejection..I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_


End file.
